The Caged Canary, Rarely Sings
by Loreyulia
Summary: You always fly away, a song warbling from your beak, your yellow wings taking you to greater heights. He is the one who makes you fly, so that is why I must clip your wings, and lock you in a cage. I need only you, so why can't you feel the same, my sweet Canary?


**Disclaimer: If I owned G.A.C. I actually might have made Haine, and Ushio a couple. So maybe it's a good thing I don't own it. **

**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a femaleXfemale, or Yuri fan fiction. I really adore Ushio's character, and wanted to delve into her point of view on things. I will be using some dialogue from the Manga, but I do not claim to have written it myself, Arina Tanemura did. The dialogue that I'll use will be in bold lettering, like this. Please, enjoy the one shot. :) **

**The Caged Canary, Rarely Sings.**

The Canary is a beautiful bird. Those golden feathers, and sweet voice; I wish to forever capture them in my hands, but you always fly away. You fly away, with a song warbling from your beak, and your golden wings taking you to greater heights.

So I watch you fly away, because a twisted part of me knows, you'll come back... you always do.

~O.o.o.O~

"Ushio, you'll never guess what Shizumasa-sama said to me today." Little Canary, keep gracing me with your pretty voice, even if it is mangled words tainted by _his_ name. After all, he is the one who makes you fly.

"Ushio, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course Haine, I always am." He is the one who makes you fly, so that is why I must clip your wings, and lock you in a cage. It's the only way I know that you'll never leave my side. If I don't do this, then I know I'll lose you forever...

**"Ushio... Ushio wait!" **The sound of your footsteps, and commanding voice make me stop in my frantic escape. You wait a few moments, panting to catch your breath. **"Is it true that you're dating... a lot of guy's at once? Since when?" **

I stand in silence, the question I never wanted you to ask me, ringing clear in the open air. **"... since I entered high school..." **You look confused, like your mind was trying desperately to work around the whole situation. Simple minded as always, aren't you my little Canary?

**"Ushio... I thought you didn't like men." **I almost laugh at your sweet naivety.

**"I'm not like you Haine. Even if I hate them... I don't care if they do stuff to me." **Your eyes fill up with such overwhelming sadness, and pity, that it makes my stomach turn sickly.

**"But that's wrong!" **You shout in all your youthful, optimistic glory. **"You shouldn't do that! Unless it's with some one you really love... you shouldn't do things like that! So..." **

_I'm so tired of all your God damn chirping! _

**"Shut up!" **I screamed, closing the distance between us easily. **"If I stopped... would you stay with me all the time?" **

**"Huh-" **but I won't let you finish. My lips are pressed against yours hastily, not yet ready to face the truth.

_The Canary could never love the Hydrangea... _

I break apart from your lips that taste like forgiveness, and push you aside. The blush on your face, and the dizzying confusion in your eyes, makes my skin grow warm.

**"Ushio... why?" **

**"I hate men! I hate them all, and I don't want... to be friends with other girls either!" **Breathing heavily, and looking away to hide my fragility I whisper, **"I... need only you, Haine." **

_I want to break Haine apart. Her smile, her purity, everything... _

_I want to break her. I want to break her. __**I want to break her! **_

_If she's never going to become mine... _

**"Haine if... you don't feel the same way... If I'm not, the most important person to you... Then just, stay the hell away from me!" **

_I'm opening the cage little Canary, this is your chance to be free. _

~O.o.o.O~

After that day, I thought I really had broken you. You just walked away quietly, and for a few days I didn't hear, or see you. Little yellow bird with a song always in your heart, did I finally tear your fragile wings apart?

**"Ushio- open the door!" **Pounding, and your sweet voice at my door, breaks me away from my melancholy; my heart swelling in absolute joy, to hear your cheerful chirping. Tearing the wooden barricade open, my heart flutters like the beat of your wings. You cut your hair, just like the old days, when you were completely mine to keep.

**"I wanted to give you my neck tie! Let's start over from that day again." **Your song is too sweet to be real... **"I'm yours Ushio, you are the most important person to me." **

_But little did I know, the caged Canary rarely sings... _

~O.o.o.O~

My fingers comb through your soft, honey colored tresses, like knives tearing through fine silk. "How was your day today, Haine?" You give me a noncommittal shrug, a mannequin without a soul is what you have become. Just a pretty life sized doll made of porcelain, for me to play with... and break, in the end.

My fingers run across the pale, delicate skin of your neck; reveling in the feeling of your pulse, beating against my hand. Dispersing a content, and breathy sigh, I bury my nose into the crook of your neck; laying kisses that burn like acid against my lips. I can taste the remorse upon your skin, but it doesn't make me stop... no, in truth, it only eggs me on.

_I want to break you apart, and put you back together again. _

_I want to see you come undone, because I WILLED you to. _

"Ushio..." I feel you tense against me, your small frame beginning to tremble either in fear, or desire; either way it doesn't matter, at least it is a reaction from my little automaton.

"Shhhh..." I whisper, my hands glide over the curve of your waist, _down- _down- **down- **to rest upon your hips. You whimper, but don't struggle to get free; a little bird, caught in the lion's claws. "You're mine Haine, my little Canary."

You shiver at how possessive I sound, a sick part of you probably wants this as well. Wants me to bind your wings, and keep you chained to the cage that is my love for you. How twisted our love is, some thing that could have been beautiful, if tended to properly; an Iris that never recieved sun light, grew to be quite ugly.

"I want you Haine, will you give yourself to me?" The resentment, and regret are evident in the way you flinch away from my words, but you nod your head in faux agreement none-the-less. So I leave little nips, and marks against your neck, claiming what is mine. I hope _he_ see's these, I want him to know I've won the gilded prize; the golden feathered bird, belongs to the Hydrangea now.

Hands are busy removing clothes, peeling away unneeded garments from my doll's body. "Turn around," I command, and like a puppet on a sting, you do as I say. The only thing left to hide you away from me, are your undergarments.

A vivid blush colors your face, your eyes look so innocent and alive, but so hollow all at once. I take in every last inch of your perfect skin. The swell of your ample breasts sends a pang of arousal between my thighs; your flat stomach leading down to broad hips, and supple legs.

"Undress me." I hate how I have to order you about, but how else can I get you to touch me? If you didn't _want _this, then why did you cut your hair, or give me your tie? Stop pretending that you don't want me to own every part of you...

Your hands move so carefully as you go about disrobing me, a look of unconcealed awe in your eyes, when you see my larger breasts encased in lace, and frills. "Like what you see?" I questioned, loving the blatant look of desire you've finally adopted.

Trembling hands cup my breasts hesitantly, and I jump in surprise. They begin to knead, and play around with my hardened nipples, through the fabric of my bra. "Yes, Haine! Mmmm, take off your bra, please." It takes a few moments for you to register my plea, but soon you're hastily undoing the clasp at your front, and stripping away your cute polka dotted bra.

Your nipples are hard, and I bend down to lay a kiss upon each one, making you squirm. My tongue teases a hardened nub, and your hands fly to my hair, pressing my face closer. "U-ushio, don't stop..." Your first words of encouragement, sounds like the first bird singing in the morning.

_We only went further down the rabbit hole from there. _

~O.o.o.O~

Panting heavily, we came down from our shared pleasure high; sweat, and cum sticking to our bodies uncomfortably. Wrapping my arms around your trembling body, I go to kiss your lips, but you turn away.

I recognize that look that look in your eyes; that same empty look of regret that I adopt every time a man touches my body, and I just let them. You turn away from me, and curl in on yourself, probably ashamed at what you have done. Tears prick hotly at my eyes, like heated needles jabbing into my unprotected retinas.

I have killed the Canary's spirit, tethered her down, and forced her into an unwanted cage; regardless of how pretty I tried to make it look. A cage is still a cage, and the caged Canary rarely sings. No matter how much I tell myself I love her, and that I want nothing but happiness for my pretty bird...

_You just can't justify murder. _

~fin~

E/N: of course this isn't Canon, but it's my head-canon for what could of happened if the series took a darker turn, and if it showed Haine having resentment towards Ushio for what she was doing. I mean, she was MANIPULATING her. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed the read, and please review how you see fit.


End file.
